When consumers make online purchases or purchases using mobile devices, they are often forced to enter credit card information into the mobile device for payment. Due to the small screen size and keyboard interface on a mobile device, such entry is generally cumbersome and prone to errors. Users may use many different cards for purchases, such as credit cards, debit cards, stored value cards, and other cards. Information entry difficulties are multiplied for a merchant attempting to process mobile payments on mobile devices for multiple transactions.
Current applications for obtaining payment information or other card data from a payment card require a precise positioning of the card in the scan. Typically, a box is presented on the user interface of the user computing device. The user is required to precisely line the card up with the box to allow the user computing device to capture an image of the card.
Current applications do not allow continuous scans, multiple image blending, and three-dimensional models of the card to be used for more accurate results and for fraud prevention.